That should be me
by Solealuna d'Emeraude
Summary: Castle devait seulement l'aider a remplir des dossiers... Elle ne s'attendait pas a ce qui allait suivre cette nuit là! ENJOY!


**Hello Hello !**

**Sarah d'Emeraude et Solealuna sont heureuses de vous présenter leur première OS commune :D  
Alors voilà, dites nous ce que vous pensez de cette coopération entre jeunes auteures ^^  
Petite annectode: Solealuna m'a autorisée à poster pour pardonner son retard sur Ghost in LA :P **

**Sur ce, Innondez-nous de reviews ;) nous aimooooons ça ^^  
PS²: la fin laisse une ouverture, alors si vous êtes sages... Qui sait...? Peut-être qu'une suite pourra être imaginée!**

**ATTENTION RATING M.**

* * *

Quand Castle lui avait proposé de finir de remplir le dossier de l'affaire close, Kate était loin de s'imaginer où cela les mènerait. Mais une chose est sûre si elle avait su, elle aurait dit non quand il avait dit :

-Besoin d'aide ?

Dans le bureau de Beckett, Castle et elle relisaient leurs fiches. Fatiguée par cette journée éreintante, elle se massait la nuque. Son ami le vit et se leva doucement. Peureuse, elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait tandis qu'il se plaçait derrière elle et posait ses mains dans sa nuque. Il commença à la masser doucement, sensuellement. Elle grogna pour la forme et finalement se laissa faire. Ses mains dénouaient un à un ses nœuds de stress. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter. Elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou et elle gémit. Ses mains cessèrent leurs activités à l'entente de ce son magnifique à ses oreilles. Elle mit sa main sur la sienne et tourna la tête vers lui, leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Il approcha lentement son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et le contact envoya une décharge dans leurs deux corps. Elle pensa en premier lieu à le repousser mais au lieu de ça, elle fit tourner le siège où elle était assise pour être face à lui et approfondir le baiser. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et le laissa prendre possession de sa bouche. Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et elle dut se baisser pour garder le contact entre leurs bouches. Elle glissa lentement de son fauteuil et approfondit le baiser en gémissant, ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la sensation exquise. Rick se mit sur elle pour prendre la commande des opérations et se coucha sur elle à même le sol. Elle gémit un peu plus fort et se laissa faire quand il lui enleva son tee shirt. Elle sentit son regard chaud lui bruler le corps en voyant sa semi nudité. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de descendre dans son cou et lui murmurer

-Tu es si belle...

Elle rougit un peu plus et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il caressait ce corps parfait qu'il avait si souvent regardé pendant les enquêtes. Elle commença à retirer les boutons de sa chemise mais impatiente, elle finit par l'arracher, envoyant les boutons partout dans la salle. Il lui laissa l'enlever, et lui sourit en l'embrassant avant de dire :

-J'aimais beaucoup cette chemise...Je la portais lors de notre rencontre...

Elle sourit, il était tellement romantique.. Il détacha l'attache de son soutient gorge et plongea sur sa poitrine. Elle gémit en sentant ses lèvres faire le contour de ses tétons déjà tendus de plaisir. Il les prit entre ses dents et les suçota sensuellement, lui faisant pousser des soupirs de désir. Il parcourait sa poitrine, l'embrassant, la léchant, la mordillant, ne se lassant pas des soupirs de bonheur qui sortait de sa belle bouche. Il remonta sur cette dite bouche et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre échangeant un baiser aimant et envoutant, poitrine contre torse. Mais quand elle prit la décision d'aller plus loin en baissant ses mains vers sa ceinture, son portable sonna sur le bureau. ils se stoppèrent et elle murmura contre ses lèvres.

-C'est le mien...

Elle tenta de se dégager mais il continuait à lui suçoter la peau du cou.

-Laisse sonner...

-Je ne peux pas...

Elle le poussa légèrement et il se laissa rouler pour la laisser se lever en soufflant. Elle s'approcha du bureau et le portable afficha la photo d'un homme portant le nom de Josh. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle regarda son amant, torse nu sur le sol du bureau, qui la fixait avec ses grands yeux bleus.

-C'est Josh...Je suis désolée...

Quelque chose se brisa dans la poitrine de l'homme. Cette chose s'appelait le cœur. Il mima un ''Non'' inaudible de ses lèvres, la gorge serrée. Elle avait un petit copain. Et lui l'avait poussée à le tromper...Elle décrocha, le cœur lourd et parla d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme et posée.

-Oui ?

-Salut Kate c'est moi c'était pour savoir si c'était toujours bon pour ce soir.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, occupée à regarder son amant se relever en prenant sa chemise défaite de tout boutons. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle puisse les empêcher de couler. Il se dirigea vers la porte. La main sur la poignée il se retourna une dernière fois, lui souriant tristement, avant de sortir du bureau. Beckett ne réussit pas à bouger de suite. Pourquoi cela faisait si mal ? Elle avait besoin de lui, encore plus maintenant. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui, sans ses baisers et son regard amoureux. Elle sortit de ses songes en entendant la voix dans le téléphone.

-Kate ? Tu es toujours là ?

-Je...Désolée Josh, pas ce soir, je dois d'abord faire quelque chose.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle raccrocha et commença à courir derrière l'homme qui partait. Quand elle arriva dans l'entrée, il avait la main sur la poignée, prêt à la tourner.

-Castle ! Attends...

Il se retourna, et le cœur de la jeune femme se serra en voyant les larmes dans son regard clair. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Les yeux de l'écrivain parcoururent son corps, et elle se rendit compte, qu'elle n'avait plus que son jean sur elle, sa poitrine encore à découvert. Elle rougit devant l'intensité de son regard de braise. Quand elle releva les yeux, il ferma les yeux douloureusement. Sans un autre regard, il ouvrit la porte, pour sortir du champ de vision de la femme pour qui son cœur battait. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, son cerveau cherchant la solution. Mais finalement, ce ne fut pas lui qui l'aida à prendre sa décision. Ce fut son cœur qui lui hurla de le rattraper. Elle s'élança vers le couloir. Il s'avançait vers la cage d'ascenseur, la tête basse. Elle cria en continuant son avancée vers lui.

-Castle ! Je t'en prie Rick !

L'homme se retourna en entendant ce cri déchirant de peine et ouvrit de grands en la voyant, torse nu au milieu du couloir.

-Kate, tu es nue ! Rentres de suite !

-Seulement si tu rentre aussi...

Il la regarda un moment dans les yeux et finalement fit un pas vers elle et il fit signe de rentrer, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un d'autre voit ce spectacle. Arrivés à l'intérieur, l'écrivain ferma la porte et retira sa chemise à demi défaite et la lui donna, pour qu'elle garde sa décence. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans oser briser le silence. Kate fit un pas en avant, les yeux brillants menaçant de laisser couler des larmes. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et lui murmura avec toute la sincérité du monde.

-Je t'en prie, ne pars pas j'ai besoin de toi...

Cette simple phrase envoya une onde de choc dans le corps de l'homme, sentant son cœur s'affoler. Il la regarda une demi seconde et se lança sur elle comme un éclair se lance sur la Terre lors d'un orage, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser ardent et l'appuya contre le mur le plus proche.. Elle gémit aussitôt devant la fougue qui se dégageait de lui. Il força presque l'entrée de sa bouche, passant sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Il ralentit le rythme du baiser le rendant amoureux et calme. Elle sentit ses jambes trembler sous la sensation, le contraste entre la passion et la romance. Elle sentit les grandes mains de son amant défaire avec tendresse sa chemise. Elle gémit en sentant à nouveau ses mêmes mains se poser sur ses seins abandonnés quelques minutes plus tôt. Il commença par les caresser, l'enivrant en même temps du baiser qu'il lui offrait. Il malaxa un moment cette poitrine parfaite sur laquelle il avait tant fantasmé pendant les enquêtes. Il libéra sa bouche et la descendit pour capturer un téton durci. Elle poussait des soupirs entrecoupés de gémissements en sentant sa langue parcourir sa peau sensible, la faisant trembler. Continuant à lui mordiller ses seins, il descendit ses mains pour défaire le bouton et la fermeture de son jean slim noir.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant des plaintes de désir. Le jean par terre, il se baissa, s'agenouillant devant elle. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, elle se mordit la lèvre d'anticipation. Il lui fit lever une jambe pour la poser sur son épaule, et commença à embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses si bien sculptées. Elle gémit plus fort que précédemment quand ses lèvres arrivèrent entre la cuisse et l'aine, à la limite du sous vêtement noir. Il la regarda, lui demandant la permission silencieuse de retirer ce dernier rempart avant sa nudité. Elle hocha la tête, alors, rassuré, il enleva sa culotte. Ses doigts redessinèrent le contour de sa féminité et la caressa sensuellement. Finalement il remplaça ses mains par ses lèvres. Elle cria au moment ou sa bouche toucha son petit bouton, lui envoyant des ondes puissantes le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa langue et ses doigts rejoignirent le tableau, l'emmenant aux portes du plaisir en seulement quelques minutes. L'orgasme la prit par surprise et elle cria son plaisir. Elle tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, alors que Rick se relevait pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle lui répondit en passant ses mains dans se cheveux courts, approfondissant le baiser qui gagna en intensité. Elle remonta sa jambe pour arriver à la masculinité de son amant. Il gémit entre ses lèvres, alors que son membre se durcissait un peu plus encore. Il se sépara d'elle et de ses douces tortures, et lui dit d'une voix entrecoupée d'une respiration laborieuse et rauque.

-Ou...est ta chambre ?

Elle lui sourit, consciente qu'il avait laissé passer son plaisir avant le sien et que ce devait être douloureux. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et lui prit la main pour le guider. À sa plus grande surprise, elle ne l'emmena pas dans sa chambre, mais dans son bureau. Elle lui lâcha la main, s'approchant du poste de travail ou siégeaient leurs travaux respectifs. Elle envoya tout par terre et s'assit, offerte, sur le bord du bureau. Elle se mordit la lèvre de manière délicieusement aguichante. Il grogna et fondit sur elle comme un animal sur sa proie, s'installant entre ses jambes et lui prenant violemment les lèvres. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il commença à onduler du bassin contre elle, malgré le fait qu'il ait encore son jean. Pour ne pas irriter sa partie sensible et nue, il commença à enlever sa ceinture. Elle l'empêcha et le fit elle même. Elle défit d'un geste expert la boucle de ceinture et en fit de même avec le bouton. Passant ses mains à l'intérieur du pantalon, elle l'enleva avec le boxer.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur en voyant l'étendue de son désir fièrement pointée devant elle. Elle gémit d'envie et fit un mouvement pour ne plus être sur le bureau et qu'il prenne sa place. Elle l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de descendre sensuellement entre ses jambes. Il gémit en comprenant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il se cambra quand une de ses mains commença un lent et érotique va et vient. Il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas partir trop vite, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Mais quand sa langue entra en collision avec le sommet de son membre il eut du mal à retenir un cri étranglé. Elle commença à faire des va et viens avec sa bouche, le faisant trembler. Sur le point de lâcher, il cria.

-Kate...non pas comme ça.

Elle arrêta de bouger alors qu'il la prenait par les épaules. Il la remit sur le bureau d'un mouvement autoritaire. Il se plaça entre ses jambes et lui donna un grand coup de reins sans pour autant entrer en elle. Elle cria en sentant leur deux parties sensibles collées l'unes à l'autre. Il emprisonna son visage entre ses deux mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Comme ça.

Elle gémit et fit des mouvements de bassin pour lui montrer ce qu'elle voulait, c'est à dire lui. Mais il la força à ouvrir les yeux et à le regarder.

-Kate...J'en ai envie je te jure...Mais, je veux que tu sois sûre, si tu me repousse après ça, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter...

Elle vit tout l'amour dans ses yeux dont les pupilles étaient dilatées sous la force du désir alors elle l'embrassa tendrement et lui murmura d'une voix tremblante, contre ses lèvres.

-Rick...J'aimerais te le dire...Mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passera. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant. On oublie tout ce soir. On oublie les enquêtes, on oublie les règles, on oublie les autres, on oublie demain...On ne pense qu'à toi et moi...qu'à nous deux.

Il amena son visage vers le sien et captura sa bouche dans la sienne. Le baiser était doux et tendre, et pendant que les langues se retrouvèrent, il entra doucement en elle la faisant gémir alors qu'elle griffait ses omoplates. Il gémit quand il arriva au plus profond d'elle et il s'immobilisa pour qu'elle s'adapte à sa taille et il lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Tu es parfaite...

Elle commença à bouger du bassin pour lui dire silencieusement qu'elle était prête à plus de sa part. Il commença de longs va et vient, allant toujours plus loin en elle. Si loin qu'elle avait l'impression de faire l'Amour pour la première fois. Ses coups de reins devinrent plus rapides alors que leurs langues se battaient en duel pour la domination. Elle criait à chaque impulsions de ses coups de reins. Il allait de plus en plus vite, mais restait néanmoins doux, ne voulant surtout pas la blesser, souhaitant que leur première fois soit parfaite, à l'image de son amour pour elle. Mais plus ils étaient proches de l'extase et plus les coups de reins se firent prononcés. Il avait presque peur de lui casser le bassin sous la force de ses mouvements. Elle se sentait partir mais ne voulait pas partir avant lui. Continuant de l'embrasser, elle descendit ses mains, passant de ses larges épaules à ses omoplates, puis descendant jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle appuya dessus, lui faisant comprendre d'aller plus loin, encore plus vite. Il hésita un moment, ayant vraiment peur de la faire souffrir, mais quand elle l'implora, susurrant son nom dans son oreille, il accepta sa demande et accéléra un peu plus encore la force de son rythme. Elle cria plusieurs fois de suite, cherchant son souffle. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, mettant ses mains sur le bureau pour ne pas tomber. Il se sépara de ses lèvre et plongea la tête dans son cou, mettant aussi ses mains sur celles de la femme qu'il aimait. Le bureau tremblait sous les assauts répétés et un pot de crayon finit par tomber à terre mais aucun des deux ne s'en rendit compte.

Un dernier coup de bassin, Kate cria à s'en détruire la gorge et il sentit ses parois intimes se contracter sur lui, il abandonna la bataille et se libéra dans un cri étouffée sur la peau de son cou. Reprenant sa respiration, elle l'entoura de ses bras, le gardant collé à elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur l'épaule, puis montant dans son cou, pour enfin capturer sa bouche et l'entrainer dans un baiser enflammé. Ce fut à regret qu'il se retira d'elle. Elle ressentit aussitôt son manque de lui, son ventre se serra, comme avant de faire l'Amour. Elle garda cependant contre elle, ses jambes entourant sa taille. Dans un geste tendre, il la souleva et les fit descendre tous les deux par terre, ses jambes ne le tenant plus du tout. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, profitant de ce moment de plénitude. Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes, mais Castle se crispa d'un coup, et le sentant, elle se tourna vers lui.

-Rick ?

-On ne s'est pas protégés...

Elle se redressa et le regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle tenta de se souvenir de la tournure des événements, et il avait bien raison...

-Oh Dieu...

-Kate...

Elle se releva et mit une main sur son front. Castle lut de la peur dans son regard et il ne le voulait absolument pas.

-Katie...Non je t'en prie, ne prends pas peur...Je n'ai rien, j'ai fait les tests il y a peu de temps je n'ai rien je te le jure...

-On a oublié..On aurait pas du oublier !

L'écrivain se releva, toujours nu et s'approcha d'elle, le regard suppliant. Elle recula jusqu'à heurter le mur, mais il n'essaya pas d'avancer, le regard de son amour lui brisant le cœur.

-Écoute...Je ferais ce que tu voudra, je peux refaire le test dix fois, je peux t'accompagner aux tiens...Mais je sais que si tu avais quelque chose, tu y aurais pensé...Mais je t'en prie...ne me fuis pas. Pas maintenant...Je t'en prie ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment, se rappelant qu'elle avait utilisé les mêmes mots pour lui dire de rester avec elle. Elle ne dit rien, le temps de se remettre les idées en place. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il n'avait bougé, attendant sa réponse. Alors elle dit d'une voix brisée.

-J'ai besoin de temps.

Cette phrase envoya un coup de couteau dans le cœur de l'homme qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas montrer son affection. Elle rajouta alors.

-J'ai un petit copain...Et...C'est la première fois...Que je ressent ça avec quelqu'un... Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup.

-Je comprends.

Elle lui sourit tristement. Il était vraiment parfait pensa t elle un instant.

-Merci.

Ils commencèrent à se rhabiller, n'osant pas croiser le regard de l'autre, de peur de voir les sentiments. Arrivé à la porte, Castle décida d'abattre une dernière carte. Il se retourna vivement vers elle et prit une grande inspiration.

-S'il te plait...Quand tu fera ton choix...Prends en compte quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il fit trois grands pas pour la rejoindre et la fit prisonnière d'un baiser. Son élan la fit basculer en arrière et il la retint d'une main dans le bas de son dos. Le baiser était ardent, passionné, amoureux, sauvage, presque désespéré. Il le ralentit avant de séparer ses lèvres des siennes, alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle perdu pendant ce baiser hors du commun. Il lui caressa la joue, un regard tendre envers elle et finalement sans rien dire, il quitta l'appartement, la laissant haletante, les jambes sur le point de la lâcher. Finalement, elle s'approcha du mur et s'y laissa glisser. Elle prit une dose d'air, et se perdit dans différentes pensées, la plupart habitées par le baiser de Castle.

/ /

Elle resta un certain temps ainsi, assise dans son entrée, adossée au mur, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Finalement, prise d'une impulsion, elle se leva rapidement et attrapa son portable. Elle composa un numéro familier et attendit quelques seconde avant que son interlocuteur ne décroche.

-Allo ?

-Oui Josh, c'est Kate...

-Je croyais que tu étais prise ce soir ?

-Et bien...Il faut que je te parle. Tu peux venir chez moi ?

-Bien sur. Je suis là dans dix minutes.

-OK merci.

Elle raccrocha et souffla un bon coup. La roue était lancée, adviendra ce qu'il adviendra. Maintenant, elle avait dix minutes pour trouver la manière de lui dire. Devait elle y aller en douceur ou au contraire, tout lui dire d'un coup ? Elle souffla, détestant cette situation. Mais elle s'était rendu compte que peut importe comment elle lui dirait et ce qu'il répondrait, elle sera avec Rick quoi qu'il arrive. Quand il sonna à la porte et se passa une main dans les cheveux, se donnant du courage avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il arriva tout sourire et tenta de l'embrasser, mais ne rencontra que sa joue.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire chérie ?

Elle voulut lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de ce surnom, mais se retint. Elle lui proposa de s'installer sur le canapé. Elle s'assit en face de lui, sur un fauteuil, et commença.

-Il faut qu'on arrête.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, surpris.

-Que...Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que...Josh...Je suis désolée...Mais ça ne marche pas.

-Je croyais au contraire que ça marchait bien ! Qu'est ce qui a changé explique moi !

Il s'était levé, et s'était approché d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-Réponds moi !

-Je ne t'aime pas.

Il recula d'un pas. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant qu'il rompe le silence.

-Il y en a un autre, c'est lui, c'est ça ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Elle n'avait aucun envie de parler de Richard avec lui, ce fut pour ça qu'elle secoua la tête.

-Ça n'a rien a voir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerai une relation qui va droit dans le mur !

-Tout allait bien entre nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu changes d'avis d'un coup !

-Il n'y a que pour toi que ça allait ! Alors j'ai préféré y mettre un terme avant d'aller trop loin.

-Mais je t'aime moi.

« Oh non, en plus il me sort le coup des yeux doux et du je t'aime ! » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et lui fit signe de partir

-Mais moi non. Alors tu vas partir de suite.

Il la regarda un instant et finalement il partit vers la sortie de sa vie. Mais quand il passa devant elle, il me regarda et lui dit, plongeant son regard dans se sien.

-Ce n'est pas fini. Tu te rendras compte de ton erreur et tu reviendras.

-Ne t'accroche pas à cet espoir. Maintenant sors s'il te plait.

Il partit et elle ferma la porte derrière lui soulagée. Elle souffla un bon coup et sortit son portable de sa poche. Elle regarda son répertoire et regarda à la lettre C. Castle était le seul affiché. Elle regarda le bouton appeler et retour. Ses doigts allèrent de l'un à l'autre sans qu'elle ne se décide. Finalement, elle fit retour. Elle ne voulait pas le lui dire comme ça, au téléphone. Elle voulait le voir. Et elle sourit, en pensant que demain matin, elle lui avait dit de venir pour classer les preuves.

/ /

L'alter ego de Jameson Rook rentrait chez lui, déprimé, il balança ses affaires sur le canapé sans même se soucier de leur point de chute, et se dirigea vers le frigo pour en sortir une bière. Sa fille n'était pas là et elle ne rentrerait pas du weekend, il pouvait donc laisser libre cours à sa colère et sa frustration. Il décapsula la bouteille, et se mit à boire au goulot. A chaque grande gorgée qu'il prenait, le liquide alcoolisé lui brûlait la gorge mais il n'en avait cure, seule la douleur de son cœur comptait. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas retenir ses pensées, et tout en se laissant glisser contre le mur, il repensa à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait tant bataillé pour qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, car malgré toutes les femmes qui lui tournaient autour, c'était elle qu'il voulait, et pas une autre...  
Et elle avait fini par céder. Ils s'étaient embrassé... ce baiser, un réveil des sens, un osmose des plus totale, leurs langues se joignant... il frissonna et reprit une gorgée. Puis ils avaient fait l'amour... Mon Dieu. La meilleure chose qu'il lui soit jamais arrivé. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de sensations, jamais il n'avait autant désiré une femme. il lui avait fait l'amour avec son âme, son cœur... et son corps bien sûr...  
Son corps!  
- Fuck! Marmonna t-il en levant la bouteille pour engloutir une gorgée de nouveau.  
Penser à son corps nu et offert lui provoquait de doux frissons aux bas des reins, et c'était une torture d'y repenser. Il avait pris tant de plaisir avec elle, et à en juger par son visage elle aussi, comment pourrait-il s'en passer à présent?  
Il prit son téléphone dans la poche de son jean, et parcourut son répertoire. il eut un petit sourire en voyant le surnom qu'il lui avait attribué pendant une enquête, qui lui avait valut un tirage d'oreille digne de ce nom : « Heat Wave »  
C'était étrange, mais ça correspondait totalement à cette femme. Unique, étrange, beau.

Il regarda sa bouteille de bière à présent vide, et la fit tourner dans sa main. Il leva les yeux vers le frigo dans la cuisine. Devait il se lever pour prendre une autre bière, ou s'en tenir là ? La question caché derrière cette interrogation était toute faite. Devait il boire et ne pas aller au commissariat le lendemain, ou alors devait il rester sobre et revoir sa dulcinée?

Il resta sans bouger un moment et finalement se leva vers la cuisine et jeta sa bouteille dans le sac prévu au verre. Il n'avait pas faim, alors il partit prendre une douche froide. Il devait a tout prix faire taire le désir qui habitait son corps.

Il se coucha une demi heure après, mais ce n'est que plusieurs heures après qu'il se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

/ /

Elle arriva au commissariat avant les autres, stressée comme jamais. Elle passait et repassait ses mains sur son jean, sentant ses mains devenir moites. Elle se demanda pourquoi la peur s'emparait d'elle ainsi. Elle allait lui dire qu'elle donnait une chance à leur histoire pourquoi ça se passerait mal ? Elle sursauta en voyant arriver la première personne. Ses collègues arrivèrent les uns après les autres, mais elle perdit son sourire en ne voyant pas Castle. Elle souffla et attendit cinq minutes, à regarder l'ascenseur mais il n'arrivait toujours pas, alors elle baissa la tête vers les fichiers. Elle s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil et s'efforça de ne montrer aucune émotion. Elle commença à faire l'inventaire et au moment ou elle se dit qu'il ne viendrait pas, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un visage essoufflé. Celui de l'homme qu'elle attendait. Il lui sourit timidement et lui dit.

-Désolé, j'ai eut un problème de réveil et j'ai eut de grosses difficultés pour trouver le sommeil.

Elle secoua la tête en dissimulant un sourire. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.

-J'espère que tu profiteras pas de l'enquête pour récupérer ton sommeil en retard.

-Jamais ! J'aime trop votre compagnie pour ça !

Cette petite touche d'humour la fit sourire. il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes, et ça la rassurait tellement. Il sortit de son dos deux gobelets de cafés en s'asseyant sur son siège. Beckett lui sourit, heureuse qu'il ne lui fasse pas la tête. Ils travaillèrent ensemble sans aborder le sujet, même si la question brûlait les lèvres de l'écrivain. L'heure du déjeuner arriva et les gars demandèrent aux deux s'ils voulaient se joindre à eux.

-Partez devant, je dois parler à Castle.

L'intéressé se tourna vers elle, alors que son sourire avait quelque peu disparu. Les gars partirent, et ils se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu des bureaux désertés. Beckett se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveuse et releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard.

-J'ai choisi

Elle le sentit se crisper mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il avait baissé la tête.

-Tu l'as choisit lui c'est ça...

-Que...Quoi ?

-Je peux comprendre tu sais...Il est chirurgien, il est intelligent, c'est un motard...Tu seras heureuse avec lui...

Il se leva pour partir rejoindre les gars, mais Beckett l'arrêta à l'aide d'une seule phrase.

-Mais c'est toi que j'ai choisit idiot !

Il se stoppa net et se retourna, totalement surpris. Elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre devant son sourire naissant au coin des lèvres.

-Ce...Moi ?

-Mais oui...J'ai rompu avec lui dès que je l'ai vu hier soir.

Castle sourit de toutes ses dents et avant que Kate n'ait put faire un mouvement, il s'était jeté sur elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle se laissa emporter par le baiser, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux courts alors que sa langue retrouvait sa compagne après une trop longue absence. Porté pas la passion du moment, il la fit s'asseoir sur le bureau, collant leurs intimités malgré le tissu de leurs vêtements. Elle gémit devant toute la passion de son amant et approfondit un peu plus le baiser. Le manque d'air devint insupportable et ils durent rompre l'échange. Leurs regard brillants se croisèrent et ils sourirent comme deux idiots. Il caressa son beau visage en rêvassant.

-Si tu savais comme je suis heureux...

Il plongea dans son cou et commença à y déposer de multiples baisers qui la firent frissonner. Elle caressa ses cheveux alors qu'il prenait un morceau de peau sucrée entre ses lèvres. Elle gémit et dégagea une main et se pencha en arrière pour ouvrir un tiroir. Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et fut surpris de voir un préservatifs dans sa main.

-Combien de fois j'ai fantasmé que tu me prenais au commissariat...

Il gémit et l'embrassa ardemment, la plaquant contre son corps bouillant d'envie. Elle sauta du bureau et lui prit la main. La suivant docilement, il vit la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrir pour les laisser passer, pour ensuite se refermer. Il allait lui prouver a nouveau combien il l'aimait.

* * *

**So? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?  
Nous attendons vos reviews, et à bientôt pour la suite de Ghost in LA et How deep is your Love!  
Bisous bisous**

**XOXO **


End file.
